


Miss you must at Christmas time

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga lo extraña más en Navidad, sus compañeros suavizan la pena, pero sólo él puede borrarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you must at Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito con motivo del ficsotón Navideño en 2006. 
> 
> Dedicado a Aquarius no Kari.

_The fire is burning_ _  
_ _The room's all aglow_ _  
_ _Outside the December wind blows_ _  
_ _Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow_ _  
_ _Everybody's laughing_ _  
_ _The world is celebrating_ _  
_ _And everyone's so happy_ _  
_ _Except for me tonight_

Permanezco aquí sentado, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel que recubre el sillón; dejo caer mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, como si con aquél simple movimiento pudiese vaciar mi mente de todos mis recuerdos. Mis ojos deambulan por la habitación, el tenue candor del fuego matizando con su luminiscencia el inmobiliario.

En un extremo, el árbol de navidad, ese magnífico pino decorado de mil colores; en el fondo, para darle aún un aire más cálido a la estancia, veo la ventana; me aproximo a ella; mis manos se recargan delicadamente en el marco de la misma. Mi mirada se ve extasiada ante el blanco azulino de la nieve que se explaya hasta donde la visión me es posible.

Veo a los chicos, enfundados en capas de abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes, ríen como hace mucho no lo hacían. Una pequeña guerra se desarrolla, veo pasar frente a mí  borrones blancos, que después puedo ver caer a la nieve de nuevo y perderse de vista, o, las más de las veces, sobre el rostro de alguno de ellos. Sus sonrisas son aún más brillantes que el suave reflejo del sol en la nieve.

A través del cristal puedo incluso oír la melodía de sus risas, distinguible la risa de Shun, pero no es él el único feliz, Shiryu y Seiya también lo están. Todos disfrutan del invernal festejo, sí todos excepto yo. ¿Qué deleite puede traerme ver la nieve cuando crecí en medio de la misma en las tierras de Siberia, cuando incluso si quiero, puedo convertir un oasis en un paisaje enteramente blanco como el que admiran mis pupilas en este momento? Pero no vale la pena mentirme, no es por esa razón que no se alegra ni palpita con alegoría mi corazón. Eres tú lo que me falta y la razón de mi apatía.

  
_Because I miss you_ _  
_ _Most at Christmas time_ _  
_ _And I can't get you_ _  
_ _Get you off my mind_ _  
_ _Every other season comes along_ _  
_ _And I'm all right_ _  
_ _But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

Todo el año había pasado con relativa paz, mis ojos se habían secado ya; todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad; pero en esta época, pareciera que el amor me echa en cara su desprecio, su rechazo. Todos juegan, se aman y se prodigan mil cariños pero ¿y qué si sólo deseo los tuyos? No sé bien por qué, pero en esta época me pongo más sensible y es por ello quizás, que ahora te extraño aún más.

  _I gaze out the window_ _  
_ _This cold winter's night_ _  
_ _At all of the twinkling lights_ _  
_ _Alone in the darkness_ _  
_ _Remembering when you were mine_ _  
_ _Everybody's smiling_ _  
_ _The whole world is rejoicing_ _  
_ _And everyone's embracing_ _  
_ _Except for you and I_

 Poco a poco el sol le va cediendo paso a la noche, en el cielo las estrellas comienzan a brillar titilantes, y así en aparente imitación, las luces prendidas a los árboles y a los demás adornos en las calles inician su danzante centelleo.

Ya entran, abrazados y con sus intactas sonrisas cada uno de ellos, arrojan con abandono sus prendas  mientras cuelgan sus abrigos, mi piel no resiente en absoluto la ligera ventisca que penetra con ellos en la mansión, y ni siquiera me molesta que su presencia interrumpa el arrullo del crepitar del fuego. Les sonrío y me responden infinitamente más alegre. Me parece incluso que se ven más ligeros, será el buen humor lo que percibo en ellos.

Van a sus habitaciones a preparase para la cena, supongo yo; por lo que nuevamente me envuelve la soledad, y he aquí de nuevo la maldición de tu recuerdo; el frío que recorre mis venas, acentuado al evocar todos los abrazos que he testimoniado y recibido en estas fechas, solamente cedería ante tus envolventes brazos que ya nunca más podré tener entorno mío.

  
_Baby I miss you_ _  
_ _Most at Christmas time_ _  
_ _And I can't get you_ _  
_ _Get you off my mind_ _  
_ _Every other season comes along_ _  
_ _And I'm all right_ _  
_ _But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_ _  
  
_ _In the springtime those memories start to fade_ _  
_ _With the April rain_ _  
_ _Through the summer days_ _  
_ _Till autumn's leaves are gone_ _  
_ _I get by without you_ _  
_ _Till the snow begins to fall_

 Fue justamente hace un año cuando nos despedimos, cuando sin un adiós, abandonaste mi alma a la intemperie del invierno. En ese momento agradecí, como lo hago ahora, el candoroso afecto de los demás. Curiosamente el sol primaveral logró destemplar el frío de mi corazón, para llenarlo de alegría, por efímera que ésta fuera, y al fin los recuerdos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

En las lluvias del verano se diluyeron y estoy seguro de que nadie se preocupaba ya por mí; y cuando llegó el otoño pensé que las juguetonas ventiscas que llevaban en alevoso vuelo las hojas de tonalidades ocres, se llevarían lo último que quedaba de ti en mí. Te creí superado, un mal sueño del que ya había despertado. Pero conforme el frío se acercó, m interior lo comenzó a resentir, nuevamente la fina capa que recubría mi corazón, la herida no cicatrizada nuevamente dejaba brotar el dolor y la agonía se derramaba sobre mí al compás de la primera nevada del año.

Las memorias de las noches, antes candorosas en tus brazos, ahora gélidas al llegar Diciembre; y de no ser porque están solidificadas en mis ojos, me haría un rosario de cuentas con mis lágrimas cristalizadas, semejante a aquél que te regalé hace tanto.

 Te extraño y no me lo puedo negar, ni a mí ni al mundo, me detesto por no saberte olvidar, pero a la vez me decido a continuar.

Tres cuerpos me caen encima, besos como mariposas sobre mi rostro y abrazos fraternales, me felicitan, y respondo a esas muestras de afecto con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz. Shun me abraza intempestivamente, puedo sentir como una cálida lágrima se desliza por mi cuello y le escucho musitar “Regresará Hyoga, mi hermano regresará.” Lo abrazo nuevamente, tratando de reconfortarle y con todo mi ser deseando creerle; parece que no soy el único que te extraña….

_And then I miss you_ _  
_ _Most at Christmas time_ _  
_ _And I can't get you_ _  
_ _Get you off my mind_ _  
_ _Every other season comes along_ _  
_ _And I'm all right..._ _  
_ _But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

 


End file.
